


Avengers: Poison VS Venom

by NightshadeArabs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Drabble, Fluff, Poison, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeArabs/pseuds/NightshadeArabs
Summary: Just a drabble I wrote based on the poison or venom meme.





	Avengers: Poison VS Venom

It was a lazy night at the Avengers compound. There were people draped over furniture in ways it was never meant to be used, too tired to care what they looked like.

Somehow the conversation turned to venom vs poison. There was a passionate discussion about the specifics going in no time.

I watched the drama unfold from where I lay, upside down on the lazy-boy.

Peter: “No, no. If you bite it and you die; it’s poisonous. If it bites you and you die; it’s venomous.”

Natasha: “What if it bites me and it dies?”

Clint’s voice came from the vent: “Nat holy crap, that means you’re poisonous. Pay attention!”

Tony: “What if it bites itself and I die?”

Wanda: “That’s voodoo”

Sam: “What if it bites me and someone else dies?”

Vision: “That’s correlation, not causation”

Bucky: “What if we bite each other and neither of us die?”

Steve: “That’s kinky”

Everyone: “Oh My God”


End file.
